Prologue
After being defeated by the Masked Man, you wake up in Nurse Deidre’s Infirmary. You receive an Intro to Quest Compasses book and a Quest Compass. '''Speak to Nurse Diedre' ''Gather your wits and '''head outside' to Sierhaven - Great City of the Narsen Empire. As you head outside, you see that Private Martin is waiting for you. Speak to Private Martin'' ''Head to Captain Murano on the third floor of the Castle, he wants to talk to you. 'Talk to Sybil in the Academy, reading her information and choosing your class. As you run through the square to get to the Academy, a city guide calls over to you. } Hey, you there! Come on over, I’ve got maps, books, and survival gear, all free! How can I help you? Choose from at least one of the options: * **''The City Guide provides a list of moderators. Clicking a name will privately message them'' * ** Well no, not anymore. The magic on those things was prone to not working. The King has had a new system made, the P.E.B. just interact with the table to my right. Be ready for uh.. I'll just let you find out for yourself. * ** Here you go. There is a rather large one you can look at in the teleport hub, too. That's the building just to the west of where we are standing. * ** Of course! Here's some tools and food. Feel free to come back next time you respawn for another set. You receive a wooden sword, wooden pickaxe, 6 bread, 8 torches, and wooden axe. |} After talking to the city guide, enter the Academy and you will be greeted by Sybil. } Inspicio! Murano said to expect you, Name. Welcome Name. It is ti- Wait, did Murano not give you a shield? *sigh* take these enchanting bottles and use them to buy a shield from the Artificer to the right. Enchanting bottles are money so please try not to throw them carelessly. |} } Hello there! I've been enchanting shields for the royal guard, but I have some, both normal and enchanted, to sell if you need. |} ''Right click the artificer to '''trade the money Sybil gave you for a plain shield. Then return to Sybil.'' } Now that you are equipped, it is time to choose your Class. Continue down the blue path beyond the Artificer to see the Classes. Each Class will give you powerful abilities to help defend the realm. You may change these at any time in the future. Come back and speak to me when you have selected one. |} Follow the blue glass path to the right to see a description of all of the available classes. Standing on a pressure plate will give you a brief description of that class. Pressing the button while standing on a pressure plate will select that class. You may choose a different class at any time, so do not worry too much. '''Choose a class and spend your first skill point, then return to Sybil.' } Now that you have your class, it is time to start adventuring! Some NPCs with gold names offer quests, and I know two people in the city who could use your aid. Tell me, do you prefer exploring or fighting? * ** A fine choice, and there is much to explore in this world. Aimee, the royal jeweler , has been in a panic. Her supplies are running low and she needs help. Her workshop is nearby, northwest of the city square. I'll add it to your quest compass. Remember to right-click with it to get information on your accepted quests. * ** |} '''Follow Sybil's advice and find Aimee, the royal jeweler, to help her out. ' } Hi there! Did someone from the crafter's guild send you to help me? * ** A duchess just comissioned a tiara but I'm all out of gems for it! I've heard that they once found topaz in a mine North of here, would you mind checking? *** **** Yay, thank you so much! I'd go myself but I don't know how to fight. The mine's supposed to be North of Sierhaven and a little bit West; just head straight through the Castle. That Quest Compass should help you. Oh, and don't go too far or you'll run into bandits! ****QUEST: A CROWN OF TOPAZ *** **** Oh. That's alright. I'm sure I'll figure something out. |} You will need to complete A Crown of Topaz before continuing this quest line. 'Return to Sybil and see who else in the city needs your aid.' } Well done helping Aimee, but Sergeant Velez needs assisstance too. They're overseeing the Sierhaven Port, to the west behind the Apartments. I will add it to your quest compass. |} You will need to complete Port Panic before continuing this quest line. 'Follow Sybil's advice and assist Sergeant Velez in defending the city in the quest Port Panic .' } Hm. Are you that Name adventurer that Percy mentioned? * ** Murano. He has a first name too you know. Anyway, let me make this quick. The R.W.S. Sapphire is about to sail out on patrol. The port here doesn't have its cannons built yet. Thus, we need some fighters for the night. You in? *** **** That's the spirit. If we're lucky, the night'll be quiet... **** But it won't be. *****QUEST: PORT PANIC *** **** Hmph, fine. Have fun gallivanting around, we'll stay here doing the actual work. * ** Good. Let me make this quick. The R.W.S. Sapphire is about to sail out on patrol. The port here doesn't have its cannons built yet. Thus, we need some fighters for the night. You in? *** *** * ** Wow, you must be new, you're not cynical yet. Anyway, let me make this quick. The R.W.S. Sapphire is about to sail out on patrol. The port here doesn't have its cannons built yet. Thus, we need some fighters for the night. You in? *** *** |} Return to Sybil and see who else in the city needs your aid. } Well done Name, but I fear the greatest challenge lies yet ahead. The guards are in a panic, and I have heard grave rumors. Your future is uncertain, but I can tell you to seek out Sir Reginald in the castle basement if you wish to be a true hero. I'll add it to your quest compass. Good luck! |} Category:Quests